Number 2
Number 2 or #2 is an iconic Tripolar character and is a robot. He was built by the evil Krinkoid. He first appeared as a Wooded Kingdom bodyguard in the Super Mario Series (during the SMO arc), but due to his popularity in the School series and Super Mario series, he was passed down to the Mario's Nintendo Land and Nintendo Fun House series. Now he is a silly robot who loves his friends and especially his father Mario. After the Odyssey Family house Series was cancelled due to lack of popularity, he was transferred into the Nintendo Fun House Series. Number 2 is usually played by Emeraldo. Roles in Episodes Mario’s Nintendo Land Number 2 appears as a Main character in this series. He lives in the small doghouse next to Mario’s house. He loves to play mini-games and has a small pony located in his house. He has a statue in the Hall of Adventures that you can be added in. Unfortunately, the series was cancelled due to lack of popularity. Super Mario Series Number 2 appeared as a side character during the Odyssey adventure. He appeared in almost all episodes located in the Wooded Kingdom: Steam Gardens. This is where Number 2 first appeared and became popular due to his happy and silly attitude. Mario said he would return to grab him, but it has been over 1 year since this statement and yet to return to this day. Nintendo Super Schools Number 2 is a main character in this series. He is the bus driver for some unknown reason. He once got bullied by Boom Boom, but Bowser Junior and his friends stood up for him. This is the first time it is confirmed that Number 2 has emotions. No one knows why he pays to go to school since he knows all the answers. Bowser Junior's Summer Vacation Number 2 is one of the main characters in the series. He came along with his friends from the Nintendo Fun House series and had a surprising entry with Number 5 (Number 2's girlfriend). He stars in almost all episodes now. It will likely not be returning in 2019 because of the new Mario Minecraft series. Odyssey Family House Number 2 is a main character in this series. He lives with Mario and has his own room located in the basement where he keeps his horse. Once he invited all his friends over (Number 1, Number 3, and Number 4) and annoyed Mario. After a few episodes, the series was cancelled due to popularity Nintendo Fun House Number 2 is a supporting character in this series. Number 2 was a resident of the Nintendo Fun House and now appeared in most episodes when Chef Mario came back to the Fun House. During a war in episode 414, he was kidnapped by Bowser Junior and killed by Krinkoid. Then when Junior and the others went back in time to defeat Ludwig he was told of what was going to happen to him. After being told he decided to find Krinkoid and killed him, but after He returned to tell Mario what happen he didn't believe him and causing the feud between him and Bowser to resurface causing number too to runaway. After that he decided to build a new fun house for everyone else not in the war, while also putting himself in to stasis. And as Junior and the others arrived at the new house as well as reactivating Number 2 he told them want happen and decided to help stop feud between their fathers. With the series soon ending, Number 2 Will be brought into Mario Minecraft. Mario Minecraft While he is yet to be seen, Number 2 was mentioned toward the end of episode 19, in which Tyler and Gill told the story The Little Robot that Could, and revealed that they had been keeping Number 2’s heart in the basement. Junior planned to use it to stop his father, but Mario and the HQ beat him to it. Personality Number 2 is confirmed to have emotions in the Super Nintendo School series. He is a funny robot who makes a lot of jokes. He truly loves his daddy and all his friends. He is super smart but weird. He uses the database in his head to try to learn so he practically knows everything He love ponies and has a shrine of his dad. Number 2 must be charged and turned on everyday. Abilities Number 2 is very strong but hasn’t really fought anyone, so his true strength is unknown. He has the strange power to shoot glass which was shown in episodes of the Nintendo Fun House series. He is shown to be very heavy when Gill's Parents robbed the Fun House and stole Number 2 with them and tried to push him off the building and that took a while to get back to their base. He also shown to be a great builder as he constructed the new fun house. Unlike most robots, he has feelings and uses them throughout the series.